Such actuating drives, which are also termed actuators, are known. They are used to adjust control elements. Particularly in the case of the construction of motor vehicles, installation situations must frequently be taken into account where only very little constructed space is available for the actuating drive, and the actuating drive must therefore be given a very compact design. In this case, the requirements for performance, robustness, and reliability must be met, which limits the compactness of an actuating drive; the same must also have a certain minimum size for electrical, and particularly mechanical, reasons. This is particularly true for applications of the actuating drive for turbochargers.
WO 2009/130 249 A1, for example, describes an actuating drive wherein one axis of an electric motor is perpendicular to axes of the gearing.
So that the electric motor works without problem in the long term, wherein it is possible to directly and precisely apply [the] control signals at the electric motor to an element being controlled, it is necessary for the electric motor to be positioned as precisely as possible relative to the gearing. In particular, a radial orientation of the electric motor with respect to a first gear of the gearing is significant in this case, so that a predetermined distance is ensured between the axis of the electric motor and the axis of the first gear with which the output pinion of the electric motor engages. The applicant is aware of the practice of using metal sheet for the radial orientation and fixation; for the axial positioning, it is necessary to use additional components such as shaft washers or plate springs. As a result, the radial and axial positioning in known actuator motors as a whole is relatively time-consuming and high-cost.
Therefore, the problem addressed by the invention is that of creating an actuating drive wherein the exact positioning of an electric motor relative to a first gear is ensured, wherein said actuating drive is simpler and more cost-effective than those which could previously be manufactured.